Retrouvailles
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Si vous trouvez une manière de résumer les PWP, dites-le moi, je suis preneuse! Pairing D18


**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages appartiennent évidement à Akira Amano (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait ...)

**PAIRING: **Hibari/Dino (et pas Dino/Hibari, histoire de redonner à Kyoya son coté sadique [Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je dénigre son côté sexy quand il est OOC o.O])

**AVANT DE COMMENCER: **Mon premier lemon fufu (=°O°=) Ne cherchez pas le scénario, il n'y en a pas désolé désolé désolé . je ne suis qu'une poussière, un déchet qui ne mérite pas de vivre T_T En tout cas merci de lire ma fanfic (^_^)

Une semaine… Une semaine qu'Hibari n'avait pas vu Dino à cause d'un mission qui l'avait amené jusqu'en Italie. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur de son corps, ses mains lui caresser le dos et sa langue inquisitrice lui frôler la peau. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que les deux mafieux étaient ensemble et jamais ils ne s'étaient autant manqués.

Entrant dans l'appartement, Hibari déposa ses valises et se dirigea vers le salon d'où il percevait de la musique. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour découvrir un Dino torse nu dansant en mangeant un esquimau. Le blond n'ayant pas encore remarqué son petit ami, ce dernier en profita pour le matter sans ménagement. Finalement, le parrain aperçut Kyoya et, avec un petit sourire coquin, se mit a danser plus sensuellement commençant à lécher son esquimau d'une manière pleine de sous-entendus. Le brun resta stoïque mais la flamme de ses yeux et son pantalon maintenant trop étroit le trahissaient. Une fois sa glace finie, Dino s'approcha de son amant et fit rencontrer leurs bassins tout en enlevant la veste de son partenaire. Kyoya, amusé, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Ce à quoi Dino lui répondit sur le même ton : Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu dis ça… avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le temps d'arriver à la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient plus que leur boxer. Avant de rejoindre Dino sur le lit, Hibari ouvrit sa boite Vongola et fis avec un sourire sadique : Roll… Cambio Forma

Puis il s'assit à califourchon sur son amant et lui attacha les mains aux barreaux avec ses menottes **(Elucubrations de l'auteure** : Je me demande si Alaude faisait la même chose avec…**)**. Dino soupira de plaisir. Il adorait quand son amant prenait les comandes, mais cela signifiait que Kyoya allait le torturer…

Hibari se pencha sur sa proie avec un sourire taquin, passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes puis força le passage jusqu'au fond de la gorge du blond. Pendant qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, les mains du brun se baladaient sur le torse du parrain, caressaient ses abdos, pinçaient les tétons durcis, faisant gémir leur propriétaire. Délaissant la bouche de Dino, Kyoya alla mordiller son oreille et lécher le lobe avant de repartir vers le cou pour y laisser quelques suçons. Puis il descendit torturer ses tétons, soufflant dessus tandis que sa main effleurait le tissu tendu du boxer. Dino, haletant, n'en pouvait plus : Kyoya, arrête de me torturer je t'en supplie !

Le gardien consentit enfin à descendre vers le nombril puis encore un peu plus bas… jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon de son amant qu'il fit gémir d'impatience en promenant sa langue sur la bordure. Après une interminable attente de Dino, les mains du bruns délaissèrent ses tétons pour retirer trèèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement le vêtement, dévoilant ainsi le membre dressé. Hibari, toujours aussi sadique, alla directement mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses du blond. Ses cheveux et sa joue frôlaient parfois la partie sensible de son amant, ce qui ne faisait que croître le désir de ce dernier. Le gardien finit par remonter un peu la tête pour promener sa langue sur le bord de la virilité de son partenaire. Le parrain, n'y tenant plus, l'avertit dans un gémissement : Nnnh Kyoya arrête je vais venir là !

Entendant ces mots, le gardien goba le membre entier et le blond se libéra dans sa bouche en un cri de plaisir non contenu.

Hibari se releva un peu, la bouche toujours pleine du liquide et remonta vers la bouche de Dino en léchant son torse, laissant une trainée de sa propre semence. Il lui dévora la bouche, mélangeant leurs salives et le liquide qui restait pendant que ses mains se baladaient ailleurs… Le brun se redressa puis il alla mordiller les tétons du parrain pendant que celui-ci léchait trois des doigts de son amant. Une fois bien humidifiés, Kyoya les présenta à l'entrée de son amant et en fit rentrer un d'un coup. Dino, malgré l'habitude, eu un petit cri de douleur. Le brun fit entrer le deuxième puis le troisième avec un sourire sadique et commença un mouvement de ciseaux. Juste quand Dino commençait à prendre plaisir aux caresses, son amant retira ses doigts. Le gardien se pencha et susurra, haletant de désir malgré lui : Je… Vais… Te… Mordre à mort Ce à quoi le Cavallone répondit presque en hurlant : Oui Kyoya, prend-moi maintenant je n'en peux plus !

Hibari, dans un élan de sadissisme assuré, enleva avec lenteur son boxer, révélant un membre gonflé par le désir. Il retourna Dino puis le pénétra d'un mouvement brusque. Au premier mouvement du blond, le brun entama un mouvement de va-et-viens sous les gémissements de Dino. Un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres lui indiqua qu'il avait heurté la prostate de son amant. Attrapant la virilité du parrain, il lui fit le même mouvement tandis qu'il s'appliquait à heurter ce point sensible. Dino, s'accrochant aux barreaux, hurlait son plaisir. Il se libéra en criant à se casser la voix, suivi de près par Hibari, excité par les cris du parrain.

Epuisés, ils retombèrent sur le matelas et s'endormirent en se tenant la main (après que Hibari ait détaché Dino évidement…)

**PETITE NOTE POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU: **Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si non et ben désolé T_T N'hésitez pas de me laisser un p'tit review, pour me dire ce qui va ou ce qui va pas, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détester, ça fait toujours plaisir hé hé ^^ Ciaossu~ et A bientôt (^_^)


End file.
